state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Enclave: The Ex-Military Survivors
A group of ex-military folks interested in using their combat skills to keep the local zombie population under control. Enclave Names *The Bloody Grunts *The Grunts *The Remaining Soldiers *The Soldiers *The Stranded Soldiers *The Surviving Soldiers *The Zombie Veterans Questline Soldier Needs Backup A survivor calls for help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, they will be attacked by a zombie horde. After you save them, they tell you the following: I was hoping to clear out a nearby infestation. Can you help me? * You can agree to help them out, or * you can refuse to help and offer to take them home. If you choosed to help them, your task is to destroy the infestation the survivor was talking about. After the infestation is cleared, you must take the survivor to their home. When you arrive, they will tell you that they were part of the military. They will also reward you with an ammo rucksack. If you refused to help, you task is to take the survivor to their home. When you arrive, they will tell you that they were part of the military. The mission ends afterwards. A Sensitive Matter One of the soldiers ask for your help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, they tell you the following: When we abandoned our last home, some of us... didn't make it. We could use your help recovering something that got left behind. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or * You can agree to search for the item. If you agreed to help, another soldier will want to go with you. Your task is to go to their former home and find a weapon that they left behind. After you find it, the soldier who asked to come with you will get shocked because of the sight of their dead friends and decide to stay at the location. As you return to the other soldiers, they will ask you about their friend. * You can tell them the truth and give the gun to them, or * you can lie and keep the weapon for yourself. If you gave them the gun, the mission ends. If you kept the weapon for yourself... (needs testing) AWOL The soldiers ask for your help because their shocked friend went missing. When you arrive to their location, they tell you the following: It seems that last mission really got to our friend. Can you help us convice them to come back? * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or * You can agree to search for their missing friend. If you agreed to help, your task is to find them. When you find them, they tell you the following: I can't believe we killed my friends just for a gun. I can't do it anymore. I'm done with violence. * You can try to convince them gently to come with you, * you can try the same in a rude manner, * you can offer them to help them leave town, or * You can offer to recruit them for your community. If you approached them gently, they will start following you. After you take them home, the mission ends. If you approached them rudely, ... (needs testing) If you choosed to help them leave town, ... (needs testing) If you choosed to recruit them, ... (needs testing) A Clean Slate in the Neighborhood The soldiers ask for your help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, they tell you the following: We're clearing out some infestations. I won't lie... this is dangerous. * You can refuse to help, thus cancelling the project (ending the questline), or * You can agree to help in clearing them out. If you agreed to help, 2 of them will start following you. Your task is to clear out 3 infestations in a nearby neighborhood. After you're done, the Enclave becomes allied with you providing the Zero Cost Followers Enclave Benefit.Category:Special Enclaves